


Midnight Mess

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Yandere Haikyuu Characters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, M/M, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Yamaguchi messes up again. But luckily, he has Tsukishima to help him out.





	Midnight Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any idea how hard it was to come up with a title and summary that didn't sound like smut or bedwetting? Because let me tell you, it was harder than it should have been.
> 
> Pretty sure I still didn't accomplish what I wanted.

It was way too late to be getting a call from any sane person. So when Tsukishima's cellphone rang with a familiar tone, he would have known exactly who it was even without the ringing being Yamaguchi's personalized tone.

He reached out as he sat up, lifting his cellphone to look at the screen. "Please don't be what I think it is," he whispered. "Please don't be what I think it is."

He pressed the green button and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Tsukki?" came Yamaguchi's tearful, sniffling voice. "I... I messed up again..."

God. Fucking. Damn it.

"Where are you?" he asked gently, not betraying his fear or his anger. "I'll come help you."

"The usual dumping place..."

"Right, okay. I'll be right there, just let me get the stuff."

"You're not gonna tell on me, right?" Yamaguchi asked softly.

"I would never," Tsukishima replied immediately, already getting out of bed and going to grab his jacket. "You should know that by now."

"B-but... Tsukki, I really, really messed up this time..."

Tsukishima was holding his phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he gave a scoff to that. "How is this any different than all the other times, Yamaguchi?"

When Yamaguchi didn't reply, Tsukishima pulled his arm through his sleeve, a sense of doom settling in his stomach. He shifted, holding his phone with his hand, now. "Yamaguchi, who was it?" he whispered.

"It... I-it was Yachi..."

Tsukishima sucked in a sharp breath.

Usually, it was some girl who gave Tsukishima eyes in class but never spoke to him. Or it was the lady at the bakery who winked playfully and gave Tsukishima an extra strawberry on his cake.

It had never been someone they actually knew before.

In the time it took for Tsukishima's mind to process the new development, he heard Yamaguchi burst into tears. "I-I'm so sorry, Tsukki! She, she was just, she was talking about how cool you were today, and it, it made me so, so mad, and I just, I didn't want to, but I did it, a-and...!"

"Hey, hey," Tsukishima said, in the gentle, soothing tone that he reserved especially for Yamaguchi. "It's okay. It's fine. It was... It was an accident."

That was what he told himself every single fucking time.

"Y-yeah," Yamaguchi said, voice still shaking. "It was an accident."

"Right," Tsukishima said, breathless. He knelt down to reach under his bed, pulling out the box of usual supplies for whenever this sort of thing happened. Specifically, shovels and lye. It was the most they ever seemed to need. "Just promise that this is the last time, okay?"

"I-I promise, Tsukki! I promise!" Yamaguchi said, even though they both knew that that wasn't something he could really promise. He was too... Possessive. Too quick to notice if someone liked Tsukishima a little too much.

But Tsukishima couldn't let go of Yamaguchi, despite his... Problems. He adored him. Loved him. "I have to go, okay? I'll meet you at the place."

"Thank you, Tsukki... Thank you..."

Tsukishima sighed shakily as he hung up the phone. He left his phone on his bed, and hoisted the heavy bag of lye up under one arm, and the pair of shovels under the other.

Time to go clean up another mess...


End file.
